


two can keep a secret (if one of them is dead)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has a secret vice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two can keep a secret (if one of them is dead)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'bare feet' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

On the rare occasions when he's the only one home, Changmin wanders the apartment barefoot.

His feet sink into the plush of the living room carpet as he picks out a CD; he strokes toes absently against the kitchen tiles while peering into the fridge; his heels make sharp noises against the workroom's wood flooring. It's something of a guilty pleasure, the different textures under his soles, something he doesn't share with anyone else. Something he loves that no-one else knows about, not the fans, not the other members, not even something his family remembers, a secret that's just his.


End file.
